criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Shanak
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Bob | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | Name = Shanak | AKA = Bob | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Githzerai | Class = | Age = | Alignment = Lawful Neutral | Languages = Common; Gith | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Pandemonium (formerly) Shra'kt'lor, Limbo (home) | Family = | Connections =Pike Trickfoot (restored "Bob's" mind) | Profession = Anarch | StatsRef = Mordenkainens Tome of Foes (Githzerai Anarch entry) | Level = | HP = 144 | AC = 20 | DC = 18 | Str = 16 | Dex = 21 | Con = 18 | Int = 18 | Wis = 20 | Cha = 14 | FanArt = }} , also known as "Bob" is a githzerai who was rescued from the plane of Pandemonium by Vox Machina. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Personality Bob has been stuck in Pandemonium for long enough to have been driven mad by the howling winds. Notable traits of his madness include amnesia (including his real name) and possibly a compulsion to steal spell components. Biography Background Shanak became lost while on a mission to Pandemonium. He was then driven mad by the cold winds of the plane. It is unknown how long ago he was separated from his expedition, though he does state to Vox Machina that he has notably aged since he first arrived in Pandemonium. Bob encountered Vox Machina shortly after they entered the Plane of Pandemonium. Vex dubbed him "Bob" when the party realized he did not remember his own name or much about his life. Bob asked the group for presents, though only Keyleth attempted to give him anything. In this time, he stole most of the group's valuable spell components (likely with his invisible mage hand). Vox Machina managed to track down Bob to a destroyed citadel elsewhere on Pandemonium. Bob initially refused to give back the stolen components, claiming that he needed them to go home (despite being unable to remember where "home" is). After Percy successfully Persuaded him, Bob agreed to return the components in exchange for Vox Machina taking Bob to his home. It was at that moment that a dust titan known as the "Rolling Thunder" attacked, temporarily disrupting Vox Machina's plans. In the middle of the fighting, Vex managed to find Keyleth's tuning fork (the necessary spell component to cast Plane Shift) and Lieve'tel managed to grab Bob's hand just before the party all got teleported away. Having been transported to the Sun Tree in Whitestone, Pike used a Greater Restoration to restore Bob's mind...revealing his real name to be "Shanak". He thanked Pike and Vox Machina for helping him. Relationships Character Information Abilities *As an Anarch, Shanak can, by directing his powerful psionic abilities, create near anything he desires from the formless substance and energy derived from his plane. *Psychic Defense - When wearing no armor and wielding no shield, Shanak's Wisdom modifier is added to his AC. * Innate Spellcasting (Wisdom based, requires no components): ** At Will: Mage Hand (The hand is always invisible) ** 3/Day: Feather Fall, Jump, See invisibility, Shield, Telekinesis ** 1/Day: Globe of invulnerability, Plane Shift , Teleportation Circle, Wall of Force * Senses: **Passive Perception 20 * Attacks: ** Multiattack - May make three unarmed strikes. ** Unarmed Strike. Notable Items Quotations * "Bring presents?" (greeting Vox Machina in the middle of a sandstorm on Pandemonium) Trivia *As an anarch, Shanak is experienced in maintaining and crafting adamantine structures using his psionic powers. This explains his creation of an adamantine golem bodyguard in his madness. *It can be assumed that Shanak used his invisible mage hand to steal from Vox Machina References Art: